


L’infanzia dell’imperatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addormentato lama [2]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Motherhood, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/26 prompts challenge: 10/26: ASSENZA: 1.Mancata presenza o lontananza da un luogo o da una persona con cui un individuo dovrebbe trovarsi o si trova abitualmente.Parole: 590.





	L’infanzia dell’imperatore

Kuzco dimenò il pupazzetto a forma di lama, tutt’intorno a lui ve n’erano adagiati una decina e il letto era ricoperto di peluche a forma di coniglio. Il bambino sbatté le gambette paffutelle sul grande tappeto ricamato che copriva il pavimento, sul capino moro gli ricadeva di lato un copricapo d’oro, dalla forma che richiamava un sole.

Il piccolo fece galoppare il giocattolo, si fermò e le sue iridi divennero liquide. Osservò gli arazzi neri con raffigurati i suoi genitori sorridenti e posò a terra il lama di stoffa. Si portò una manina paffutella alla bocca e la succhiò.

“Maaa… maaaamaaaa…” piagnucolò. Una decina di servi gli si avvicinarono, gli porsero tutti dei biberon colmi di latte.

Kuzco ne afferrò uno e se lo portò alla bocca, guardò i servi allontanarsi. Succhiò rumorosamente il latte, osservando il viso di sua madre. Svuotò il biberon e lo appoggiò a terra, guardò i servi voltati e si mise in piedi, fece un paio di passi ondeggiando e rischiò di cadere sul pavimento. Ricontrollò i servitori, si mise a gattoni e si allontanò velocemente, raggiunse delle scalinate ed iniziò a risalirle. Rischiò di ruzzolare un paio di volte, batté le manine a ritmo e ridacchiò, facendo una serie di versi. Notò una figura in cima alla scalinata, seduta su un trono.

“Paaa… papaaaa… papà” disse. Risalì altri gradini, abbassò lo sguardo e vide un uomo in ginocchio ai piedi della scalinata, che allungava le mani verso il trono.

“La prego, sia clemente” supplicò, il viso rigato dalle lacrime.

Yzma accavallò le gambe, alle spalle aveva un’ampia coda di stoffa viola montata su stecche di legno.

“Io non sono mio fratello” disse gelida.

Il contadino sgranò gli occhi.

“Questo vuol dire che sarete più clemente del defunto imperatore?” chiese.

“No, vuol dire che mio fratello era troppo gentile con voi pezzenti. Dovevi pensarci prima di diventare… povero. Portatelo via” ordinò Yzma.

Le guardie trascinarono via l’uomo che ululò di dolore, i suoi versi strazianti risuonarono nella sala.

“Buttatelo dalle finestre”. Aggiunse la donna, chiuse gli occhi ispessendo le profonde occhiaie e si massaggiò la tempia, con espressione sofferente.

“Tia?” sentì una vocetta infantile. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide il nipote che allungava le mani verso di lei, sorridendole.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui? Che cosa le pago a fare tutte quelle balie?” borbottò la donna. Lo sollevò per la magliettina rossa utilizzando gli ossuti indici e pollici.

“T…t… Zia” riuscì a scandire il piccolo.

Yzma se lo appoggiò sulle gambe e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la grande piuma che decorava il suo lungo copricapo.

“Eri abituato a stare con tua madre a quest’ora, vero? Era la vostra mezz’ora prestabilita” sussurrò.

Kuzco le appoggiò la testa sul petto, sorridendole.

Yzma corrugò la fronte.

“Senti l’assenza dei tuoi genitori, vero? Anche a me manca mio fratello, sai, lui era il più piccolo. Ti assomigliava anche parecchio, amava ballare” sussurrò.

< Era stato costretto a governare a scegliere una moglie. Un giorno toccherà a te. Ti vedrò crescere, come ho cresciuto lui e ti prenderai il potere.

Sarai una minaccia, però, per adesso… sei così dolce > pensò.

Kuzco le prese il dito nella mano e si accucciò.

“Maaa?” chiese.

Yzma gli accarezzò la testa.

“Da oggi mi occuperò io di te. Ti va se ti faccio vedere come si fa l’imperatore?” chiese.

“Zia!” gridò.

“Benissimo, allora. Che entri il prossimo plebeo!” ordinò la donna.

Il piccolo si mise a fissare un rimasuglio d’insalata rimasto tra i denti della strega e rise.

“Mamma” bisbigliò, continuando a stringerle il dito.


End file.
